An Early Morning
by Demogoron56
Summary: Bianca, Jabba the Hutt's favored slave girl, must endure an early morning serving her Master.


"Oh…. Oh fuck… Ah PLEASE … MAAASTERR!"

Bianca had lost all control, lips quivering as her final scream rose into an orgasmic octave. Her painted nails gripping tightly into the fatty flesh of her Master's belly, riding through her third spasming climax since her disgusting owner had pulled her to his side and inserted his oozing tail between her legs.

Her whole body convulsed in his grasp, slime sticky breasts jerking against his writhing tongue while the chain attached to her slave collar bounced wildly around her body. With each thrust, twist, and wriggle another tremor would shoot up her spine, erupting in unwanted pleasure. It felt unending but finally, to her relief, she felt the all-too familiar sensation of the warted appendage begin to spasm uncontrollably within her.

Knowing that the monster was close, she used the last of her energy, moving her hips faster and shaking her ass desperately to drive the beast over the edge. Pressing herself closer she kissed his blubberous lips fervently while begging through tired gasps. "I love you Master… I love you… Please Master...Allow this slave to make you cum…"

The words were rehearsed, beaten into her by Jabba's slave trainers, but they had their intended effect. The pace of the pistoning tail increased and Jabba let out a massive bellow, rancid breath washing over her saliva streaked face. Then came the warm spurts inside her, a horrific pumping from his phallic appendage like an unkinked hose, filling her womb and coating every part of her female anatomy. Like always, her Master produced enough to fill three of his slave women and soon Bianca could feel the hot,viscous sperm splash against her thighs and begin to run down her legs.

Just a few weeks ago Bianca would have cried in disgust at the sensation but now she only felt relieved that she had succeeded in pleasing her cruel owner. She had long ago learned the consequences of failing to bring him to the completion he desired.

It took a few more minutes but eventually the squirming appendage began to slow. As the last of his sludge spilt into her overfull sex, her Master took a handful of her dark wet locks and yanked her head forcefully back, shoving his tongue past her whimpering lips in a final grotesque parody of a kiss.

Bianca could only close her eyes and surrender to the fat, foul-tasting organ. She returned the beastly kiss passionately, suckling the tip and swirling her tongue with his, driven as much by her lingering post-coital euphoria as her instinct for self-preservation. For a moment she tried to imagine herself in the tender embrace of a human lover, one of the handsome Imperial Officers her father had often hosted at their estate, but the inhuman tongue and pulsing alien tail made it difficult to escape her harsh reality.

Finally her Master's member finished delivering its potent jizzum and he pulled his dripping tongue from her mouth. She collapsed against him, gasping and trembling, with only the slowly softening tail keeping her standing. As the pleasure ebbed away and her senses slowly returned, Bianca could once again feel the cool palace air on her hot, wet skin. Already there was dull soreness spreading from where overwhelming ecstasy had emanated just moments before. Pain replaced pleasure and shame replaced wanton abandon.

She had hardly a moment to catch her breath when Jabba's tail was suddenly pulled from her body, the fast exit of its ribbed length forcing another moan of discomfort to escape her lips. The copious sludge that had been sealed inside was allowed to spill freely from between her leg and the pressure inside her now dissipated with each passing second. The sensation caused one last shiver inducing orgasm to course through her fatigued form, her spasming sex releasing the last of her Master's "gift" in embarassing squirts.

"_Oh force there's so much more than usual…"_ She groaned inwardly as the growing puddle on the dais began to lap against her bare feet.

It disturbed her how intimately familiar she was becoming with the functions of her owner's grotesque body and sexual habits. But she knew it shouldn't surprise her.

Bianca had spent almost every hour of every day tethered to his side, with her entire universe revolving around Jabba and his appetites. From the way he thrashed his tail she could tell if he was horny, hungry, or both. When the gangster's slavers brought in a fresh batch of females, she could tell from only a glance which ones he would favor for his harem. Much to her horror she had even begun to identify her Master's most recent meals based on the taste and consistency of the tail spunk he forced her to swallow.

The slave girl could only pray that he wouldn't order her lap up the sticky mess expanding beneath her on the throne. She had seen him eat an entire pale of Rylothian sandworms earlier and she knew from experience the horrific flavor they gave his already nauseating spotum.

And there was just SO much of it...

There had been an early morning meeting and Jabba had not had the time to use Bianca to relieve his early-morning lusts as he normally did. During the entire discussion with the two Qurran businessmen, Bianca had endured the semi-hard tail flopping against her thigh, the warm pre-cum dribbling against her skin, and the rough pawing at her tits through her veil costume.

As soon as their business had concluded, the tentacled aliens were hurried out the door and the Hutt had wasted little time yanking her into his arms and tearing her costume away.

Her tired, sex addled mind briefly flashed with worry that he might decide to ravish her again, something he often did when deprived of his slave's wet holes for too long. But thankfully it seemed the Hutt had finished with her. His attention had turned to other pursuits, as his hands released her hips to dip into the vat of brine at his side and pull a wriggling live frogs to his mouth.

With nothing left to hold her up Bianca slowly slid down Jabba' greasy front until her knees came to rest in the small sticky pool that had settled on the throne. For a moment she allowed her head to rest on his belly, breathing heavily while she listened to the slug noisily slurp three of the luck-less frogs down his gullet.

But her rest was brief and as soon as her Master had finished his amphibious snack, he belched out an order, his baritone voice sending vibrations down her body.

"Olpa da bunky na booty cha naga ma Kankhee. Cumela rah da moochy."

Despite her month of serving the Hutt she had learned very little Huttese beyond basic commands. However, she could tell that he was referring to her. "Kankhee" was one of the many degrading names he called her, denoting her role as his favorite sex slave.

Within moments a chrome plated protocol droid stumbled clumsily to Jabba's side. It attempted to stand straight on rusted hinges, joints creaking and groaning in the effort. Slime streaked across its metallic exterior and one electronic eye hung loosely from it's empty socket. No servants, even the artificial ones, we're left unabused by Jabba and his court.

As it spoke its electronic voice distorted and warbled as it struggled to fulfill its programming and translate its master's foul words. "MaSTerrr jAba wISHes toOo exPreSs hiS ApPrecIatIoN. YoU hAVe becoMe QUiTe aDEpt aT fuLfILLIng HIs nEeds."

More gurgling words slopped from the slug's smacking lips and the droid continued to translate. "YoU sHoUld be hOnORed tOo leaRN tHaT ThE MIGHty JaBba has something sPEcial planeD foR yOU."

Bianca was shocked by the rare compliment, degrading as it was. When her Master chose to address her it was almost always some demeaning insult or order. Somehow this felt worse.

She had once promised herself that she would never become one the countless broken and tamed women that Jabba paraded around his palace like trophies. But as Bianca stared at her reflection in one of the few polished areas of the protocol droid's chest, she could find little of the aristocratic daughter she had once been. She could only see the image of a Hutt's slut; Jabba's perfect, obedient, whore.

The slave girl suddenly hoped her family would never find her. It was better they thought she was dead than see what she had become.

Tears in her eyes, she still remembered to submissively respond to her Master "This slave only wishes to please you Master… Her _ku'nee_ is for your enjoyment alone."

_Ku'nee_ or "pleasure hole" as a fellow slave had once translated for her. It was another of the countless dehumanizing monikers that the slave's of Jabba's Palace took once they were initiated into his harem.

Jabba seemed pleased and gave a wet chuckle as he reached towards a secondary, but smaller, vat near the throne. His massive fist barely fit inside but he came away with a fingerful of white paste, which he lowered delicately to Bianca's lips.

Bianca began to salivate at the sight of the white substance dripping from her owner's bulbous finger. It was the treat the Hutt gave to his concubines when he chose to reward them, a cream that was as sweet as it was addictive. She had no idea exactly what was in the paste but it was safe to assume it was laced with a cocktail of spice, rhyll, and any other insidious drug that would make his young courtesans more agreeable to his perverse whims.

Even now, Bianca knew she would ride his tail all over again for a taste of the generous helping that now dangled so enticingly before her.

She hesitated for only a moment before extending her delicate tongue to catch one globular droplet as it fell from the malformed tip. As the intoxicating flavor met her taste buds all apprehension disappeared and she quickly wrapped her full lips around the fat, stubby appendage with a wanton moan.

Sparks of energy shot through her nervous system, her exhaustion momentarily forgotten as she slobbered and slurped noisily in her need for the substance. Her head swam from the sudden rush but she kept her lips fastened to his finger, swirling her tongue over the cock-like digit like a spice starved twi'lek whore. She knew Jabba enjoyed when she debased herself and hoped her eagerness might earn her a second sample of the Hutt's treat.

But even as Jabba hummed in satisfaction, the sudden sound of quick steps moving towards his throne took his attention away from the warm mouth of his obedient pet.

Coming out of her reverie with a groan of disappointment, Bianca turned to see that Jabba was now murmuring to his Major Domo, the gaunt twi'lek Bib Fortuna, who stood beside her Master on the steps near his throne. She knew that Fortuna would never dare interrupt his Master while he was enjoying one of his slaves unless it was an important matter. Whatever news he had brought had obviously irked the Hutt, as his tail slapped the throne irritably next to her.

They spoke for a few more moments before the gangster sent him away with a dismissive wave. The twi'lek bowed and scurried back down the steps next to the dais and left the throne room as quickly as he had arrived, cloak trailing behind him until he disappeared down the long hallway that led to the palace entrance.

With Fortuna gone, Jabba's malevolent gaze returned to Bianca who remained clasped to his belly, her slightly dilated eyes filled with apprehension as she awaited his next depraved impulse. His unnaturally wide grin slide across his face as the sounds of thick wet, Huttese burbled from his mouth like so much of his slime.

The droids voice crackled and broke as it dictated it's Master's words. "THe LorD JaBBa wISHes tO INforM yoU thaT a FEw oF hIs gUests hAve arRived eaRLier thEn exPECted ANd wiLL bE joinINg Us shORtlY."

Jabba continued to belch out his guttural language, his saliva slick finger reaching to trace across her left cheek. "IT woULD bE iN yOUr BESt inTErest To bE as aTTractIVe aS possiBlE whiLE thE IllUSTriouS MASter coNDUctS busINeSS wiTH tHEM..."

With that the Hutt slapped his side with the resounding SMACK, startling Bianca as two scantily dressed slaves scampered from behind the throne, each carrying small make-up kits close to their ample chests.

Bianca gave a soft sigh and summoned the energy to peel herself away from her Master's flab and turn herself to the edge of the dais. She winced as she moved but the pain was dulled by the lingering effects of the paste. Slowly she slid herself to the lip of the stone slab where the two handmaidens immediately began to attend to her appearance.

Bianca sat stock still as one washed her face and the other began to work the remnants of the slug's sludge from her hair. This was a routine that Bianca had become well accustomed to. At least twice a day the two slaves would ensure she was as alluring as possible for her Master. They reapplied her make-up and brought her new costumes when Jabba grew bored with whatever slut-wear he had forced her into. They even bathed her, soaping and washing her naked form in full view of the drooling crime lord and his associates.

The two handmaidens assigned to her seemed to rotate at irregular intervals and none had ever spoken to her. Today it was a petite red twi'lek and a rubenesque blonde human, both topless with sarongs tied around their hips.

Neither made eye contact with her besides a few pitying glances as they focused on their tasks. While the blonde ran her hands through her hair, the red twi'lek gently apply a fresh coat of ruby lipstick to her puckered lips.

It all took less than a minute and at the end they held up a small mirror for her to see the results of their work. Her hair was once again flowing and glossy and the smeared eyeliner had been wiped away and repainted along her long, seductive lashes. Sparkling gold shadow highlighted her eyes and her lips were once again full and red enough to make even the most shameless street walkers blush.

Bianca also noticed that they had spent no time cleaning the rest of her body. Her heart sank as she realized that Jabba wanted these newcomers to see her drenched in his cum and slime, to leave no question on her purpose on his throne. As soon as they entered the room they would know that the obese slug had been fucking her beautiful body only moments before they arrived and would likely be fucking her again as soon as they left.

She was there to impress upon his guests his power and virility, as well as show what could happen to their women if they displeased him.

After a few last details the three slaves looked back towards Jabba for approval, who licked his lips and nodded. The handmaidens hastily gathered their supplies and disappeared once again somewhere behind the Hutt's rotund form.

No sooner had they left when the sound of voices began to travel down the hallway, coming closer and closer the audience chamber's entrance.

Bianca shifted herself so that her legs tucked beneath her, pushing a stray strand of hair behind ear before placing one arm delicately across her exposed nipples. It was a pointless show of modesty but she had learned that Jabba preferred her to tease his guests during his dealings. While he spoke she would pose and tantalize, giving them only glimpses of what her Master had already conquered.

Her leash had found its way back to her Master's grasp and he gave an experimental tug behind her. As the collar tightens around her neck she simpered meekly, sitting up straight as she awaited for the guests to arrive. .

Long shadows stretched from the entryway and from around the corner four figures appeared. Leading the way was Fortuna... and marching close behind, stoic and regimented, was an Imperial officer accompanied by two unarmed storm troopers.

The troopers appeared just like the battalions she had often seen patrolling the streets of Coruscant, except their normally white armor was stained with dirt and sand. Faceless and intimidating they walked on either side of the officer, their helmeted heads swiveling as they systematically scanned the room.

The officer appeared to be young and could not have been more than a few years older than Bianca herself. He held his arms behind his back, dark uniform spotless, his posture rigid as he walked. He was the very picture of an Imperial commander and as he crossed the threshold of the throne room he had a look of distaste, like he had just stepped into a pile of Bantha dung with his freshly polished shoes.

He paused for a moment at the top of the stairs, continuing to examine the room with silent disdain before continuing to make his way before the Hutt. As he stepped over the grate, gleaming boots clicking with each methodical step, his piercing blue eyes found Bianca, traveling up and down her naked, scum-caked form as a knowing smirk crept across his perfectly symmetrical face.

Bianca hugged her chest tighter, suddenly feeling very naked under his penetrating stare. As she averted her eyes a familiar, embarrassing warmth crept into her reddening cheeks. It surprised her, especially after all she had been through, that she could still feel shame.

Perhaps it was because she had once dreamt of marrying a man like him... becoming the bride of an influential member of the Imperial Army like her father had always wanted. She had laid awake countless nights imagining her future, seeing the galaxy with the man she loved and one day having a family of her own.

But that dream had died the moment Jabba had slid his repulsive tail cock inside her for the first time. After what he had done to her… after what she had been forced to do...no man could ever want her in that way again.

The look on the Imperial Commanders face, the disgust and amusement, was just another harsh reminder of this fact. It was like she saw the indignation of every friend and family in his disapproving expression.

A few quiet tears made their way down her flushed cheeks as Fortuna bowed before her Master to introduce their military guests.

"Lord Jabba, may I present Commander Thane Kryell of the Mos Epan Imperial Battalion, here to seek an audience with your Lordship." The twi'lek hissed in surprisingly clear basic, only a small hint of a Rylothian accent present.

Kryell did not bow, remaining rigidly upright as he gave a curt nod towards the Hutt. "_Lord_ Jabba" He greeted, his tone slightly mocking.

"Kyrell!" Jabba boomed, ignoring the contempt in the officer's voice "Chowbasa choy chuba..."

The Officer must not have been able to understand Huttese as he waited for the protocol droid to translate.

"THaNe KyRell, THE IlLustRiouS JaBBa biDs You weLcomE.." It began "...bUt hE belieVes tHAt youR aPPoiNtmeNt wAs foR later thiS eVeNing. He woulD liKe to rEMInd yOu that HE iS vERY bUSy…."

"Oh yes I can see how 'busy' you are Great Jabba" Thane interrupted the droid, his cocky grin growing as he gestured towards Bianca's cowering cum-covered body "And I apologize for my interruption, my men have grown restless back in Mos Espa and they need diversion if they are going to continue to ignore their duties on your behalf."

Jabba's glared down towards the petulant human, his tail giving another angry smack on the throne near Bianca. The slave girl tensed, unsure of what her Masters would do. She had never seen anyone speak so boldly or rudely to Jabba before and she knew if things were to get violent she would be the one most exposed and vulnerable.

The rest of the gathering crowd seemed grow restless as well, with several of Jabba's men beginning to draw closer around the grate. Thane appeared to notice, but to his credit he was unflustered despite the fact that he was standing over a trapdoor with what was likely thirty blaster's trained on his black tunic.

But Jabba gave no orders to fire and when he reached for the panel set into the armrest of his throne, he pressed a separate switch and not the large red button that would have sent Kyrell and his men to the rancor below.

Holding down the switch he spoke into a crackling speaker. Several moments later a new commotion began in the crowd nearest to the Hutt's trophy alcove.

The crowd parted as several gamorrean guards pushed guests aside to make a path to the center of the room. Following closely in the wake the hulking pig men were ten silhouettes of color, their vibrant bodies prominently displayed as they stepped through the crowd.

The ten new arrivals were twi'lek females, all in various shades of green and blue, walking side by side in a gradient of exposed flesh. They wore little besides yellow slings of netting, the material running from their shoulders and across their chests before disappearing between the tight crevice between their thighs. The flimsy mesh strained in effort to harness their impressive endowments which sloshed enticingly with each exaggerated step in their stripper heels. As they sauntered like slutty runway models to the center of the dance floor, it created a mesmerizing site: ten pairs of multi colored tits and lekku bouncing and swinging together in unison. They followed obediently behind the largest of the gamorreans, pulled along by leather leashes attached to the silver collars around their slender necks.

Thane kept his stoic posture but he watched the procession of _schuttas_ with a hunger that was unbecoming of an officer of his station. He turned to take the entwined tethers from the hulking gamorrean with a lascivious smirk on his lips.

Bianca began to understand why these men had come to her Master's palace. It wasn't to warn or reprimand the Hutt for his many crimes… nor was it to arrest any of the other numerous rapists and cut throats that lived within the palace. They were here to deal with him, and these women were currency in their negotiations. Their beautiful bodies were Jabba's gift to the Imperials to ensure they looked the other way in his less-than-legal business ventures in the desert cities they patrolled.

Bianca knew that this would eventually be her fate after her Master grew tired of her presence on his throne. She would be given to one of his favored bounty hunters or smugglers, traded to another gangster, or sent to work of the many brothels the Hutt owned on Tatooine. That is, of course, if she survived that long.

Kyrell had stepped closer to inspect Jabba's offerings, walking up and down the statuesque line of naked beauties before him.

"My...my… These are quite the 'donations' this time Mighty Jabba..." He said as he reached the end of the row. The whole scene reminded Bianca of when she was first presented to the Hutt, made to stand before him as he examined her and a dozen other slaves as he decided which piece he wanted to sample first.

Bianca had been the unlucky one in her group and it seemed that the twi'lek closest to the throne, the one whose aquamarine breasts were the largest of her sisters, was the ill-fated slave to catch Kyrell's eye. The officer moved closer until he stood over the cowering Rylothian who kept her eyes downcast but chest suggestively pushed out.

Kyrell's smirk had grown into a full unnerving smile as he lifted a gloved hand to cup one of the ripe contours hanging from the twi'leks slight frame. He gave a rough squeeze and was rewarded with a femine squeak of pain.

Thane chuckled and turned back to Jabba.

""They are so sensitive!" He exclaimed "Are you sure they will be able to handle tending the needs of fifty of the Imperial Army's finest?"

Bianca saw the slaves lose their composure for a moment as they glances towards each other with concern on their lovely faces. Her heart went out to them. Serving Jabba might be horrific but the life of a bed slave for a barrack of fifty sexually frustrated troopers sounded like a nightmare.

Kyrell circled around the aquamarine twi'lek like a predator around a trapped animal. His hand trailing across her thick backside and long lekku before he returned to her front. Thane cupped the frightened servants chin and forced her to look into the features of her molester. He pushed his fingers against her plump lips and the twi'lek obediently opened her mouth to allow him to inspect her teeth like she was cattle.

He stared inside of her orifice for a moment before giving an approving nod. Then, without warning, he suddenly spit into her mouth.

The alien slave girl jerked in surprise but she did not struggle or make any sounds of protest. Instead she closed her mouth a swallowed the spittle with a soft "Thank you Master."

Thane laughed cruelly at her meek response and Jabba added his roaring amusement soon after. It traveled quickly throughout the room until the entire audience was laughing at the poor, blushing girl with saliva still dribbling down her cheek.

Bianca was appalled as she watched the scene unfold. Her father had taught her that the Imperial Army was built of the finest men of the galaxy. Men that were strong, virtuous, disciplined, that carried out the Emperor's justice, and protected the loyal citizens from those who would harm them.

But seeing them revel in the humiliation of the hapless slave girls showed her how naive she had been. These men were little better than the scum that shared in their laughter, the same monsters that had raped and abused her endlessly for the last month.

"Oh I like this one!" Kyrell crowed "Maybe I'll keep her for myself!"

Jabba's deep chuckling died but his cruel grin remained "Chik chupa schutta muran bargon?"

"MAsteR JAbbA wiSHes to enQUIRe iF tHat meAns yOu wiLL coNTINue tO KEep uP yoUR enD of tHE baRgAIn?"

"Of course.." The young officer responded somewhat dismissively, his attention now on the twi'lek's erect nipples, which he tugged and pinches through the holes of her netting. "We won't interfere with your business and we'll make sure to put extra pressure on Lady Valarian and your other rivals."

Jabba gave a pleased grumble, his twitching tail now relaxed as it curled near Bianca who continued to sit quietly beside her Master. The Hutt reached for a celebratory squirming paddy frog, pulling the wriggling creature from the swampy vat waters.

It seemed their sordid business was finally concluded.

However, as Kyrell handed the leashes of his new twi'lek pets to one of the troopers, he glanced back towards Bianca. He looked at her in very much the same way when he had first arrived but now she could see something that appeared to be yearning in his eyes. She could only guess as to why this man, who seemed to care so little for the lives of women, would have any place for compassion towards her.

Was it because she was human? Did she remind him of some long-lost love from his home planet? Whatever the reason, she had somehow caught his interest as he continued to stare at her while he turned to approach the throne once again.

"I must admit Lord Jabba that you have the most excellent taste in women." He said as he stood before the Hutt, his tone far more respectful than it had been before.

"Your favorite is particularly beautiful... " He gestured to Bianca "You don't see many human slaves like her in this part of the galaxy."

Bianca suddenly felt something rise in her chest as she realized what Kyrell intended. It seemed impossible but she was sure he was about attempt to purchase her from the Hutt.

She had long since resigned herself to the fact that she would likely die in this hellish palace and had refused to allow herself to hope for anything else. If Kyrell bought her, she might still be a slave, but she would finally be free from Jabba and his entourage of alien monsters.

The only thing that dampened her growing hope was the thought of becoming a barrack whore. Bianca was sure Jabba's tail was still preferable to a life chained to a cum stained mattress while an endless line of men awaited their turn with her.

But so desperate was her desire to be free of the Hutt, she quickly rationalized that Kyrell would spare her from this fate. Instead he would pick her as his favorite and keep her for himself, away from his men and away from Jabba.

"May I ask where you procured her?" Kyrell asked, continuing to build towards the question that Bianca was sure would follow.

Behind her, she heard a wet squishing sound and a small inhuman shriek. She turned to see the paddy frog being crushed in the Hutt's meaty hand as a look of annoyance grew on his grotesque face. She worried for a moment that Jabba was not in the best of moods to hear the young Imperial's offer. Nonetheless, he gave a gentle tug on her leash, signaling that he wished for her to respond to his question.

She took a deep breath, sitting up straight and pushing her chest out suggestively. She let her hand slide lower, allowing the rosey buds of her bosom to peak above her forearm. She spread her legs slightly so he could see between them, communicating with her body to show what she would willingly do for him if he bought her.

"This slave is from Coruscant... Master" Bianca breathed her voice heavy with desire. "_Please.."_ She mouthed silently, her eyes brimming with sensuality and desperation as she peered up towards him.

It seems to work as his eyebrows rose and his nostrils flared with a sharp intake of breath. He adjusted his belt for a moment before tearing himself away to address her Master again.

"A core girl so far from home…" He said, reaching forward and running his gloved hand against one of her milky white legs "I should have guessed by her skin. The locals here have hides like leather from toiling under this planet's accursed suns."

And then the moment of truth.

"I am curious Might Jabba, is this one just for display... or is she also for sale?"

The crowd went quiet and the tension in the air returned. Everyone in the room knew that no one touched Jan's favorite without permission. Bianca could hear her heart pounding in her ears, eyes closed as she made a silent prayer that Kyrell had not gone too far.

She felt an abrupt tug on her collar and she fell back with a choked gasp, landing with a sticky plop on the Hutt's doughy midsection. She glanced up to see her Master leaning forward, his reptilian pupils dilated in fury.

"Boska! Neecho d'emperiolo koochoo noleya oto joka! " He roared, slime and drool raining from his mouth and down over Bianca's naked body. He reached down to clamp onto her right tit possessively, fat fingers still slick with frog guts as they sunk into the fleshy orb, causing her to cry and squirm against him. She wanted to beg him to stop but knew that would only make him more angry.

"MasERRr JabBa wOuLd likE To remiNd yOu oF wEaR yOu aRE" The droid spoke for its Master, it's selectronic voice now ominous. "...aNd that tHe onLy rEASOon yoU aRe sTILl ALIve iS THE nUISance it wOULDd CrEATe To STAart oVer wIth YOOur rePLAcemeNT."

The confident smile fell from Thanes face as he glanced around the room, looking into the sea heavily armed murderers and thugs that surrounded him.

"THe MASSter hAs alREADy maDe HISs DeaLl wiTH YOU BUt For tHis iNSUllt you wILL rEcIeive nOoO payMENT neXT moNTH. HE also eXPEcts YOu to BE moRE reSPEctful tHE nEXT tIMEe YOU are aLLOWED inTO His pALAce."

"Of.. of course Lord Jabba…" Kyrell stammered as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. "My apologies for my rudeness… it will not happen again." He turned and walked quickly away, not bothering to look back as he barked orders to his troops who hurried their semi-naked twi'lek prizes out the room.

Bianca was left to stare after them in disbelief, watching them make their way towards the exit from her resting spot on Jabba's belly. As the band struck up a relaxing tune and the crowd returned to mingling and drinking she could only numbly watch her only chance of escape disappear from view.

Jabba released her aching breast to pull a fresh frog from his aquamarine and plop it into his gaping maw. He then tugged at her leash to call her attention.

"Wossa tag uta ma shag. Ta ulanna ota mal Nal Hutta." He burbled over her as the droid gave her his words in Basic.

"ThE IllustrIOUS JabbA wisHEs for yOU to kNOW that yOu nEEDn'T worry. He WoUldd nEVER aLLoW thoSE scuMM To tAKe yOu."

More Huttese came from her Master.

"HE AlSo would lIke yOU tO KnoW thaT Hee IS LooOoking forWARD tO shoWing yoU hIS hOMe PlAnEt."

Bianca barely had time to process what that could mean before Jabba placed his hand before her, carrying a dripping fistful of her paste. She looked at the heaping mess of cream and then up towards Jabba, the creature that held her life in his hand... just like he had held that paddy frog just moments before. The same creature that could give her immeasurable pleasure or cause her unimaginable pain.

This was her life now. **Jabba** was her life now.

She extended her tongue to taste the drug laced substance and lost herself in oblivion.


End file.
